Miles From Where You Are
by Music's Crescendo
Summary: Fic I wrote to cope with some RL issues that really have hit home. Warning Character Death, Slight OOCness, Meh R&R Con-Crit is appreciated.


Waking up was just another part of being who she is, It was a naive thing to think she'd wake up in the lifetimes of the people that became her family four hundred years ago. Yet she hoped, she would hope that maybe somehow she'd find them. Fang and Vanille remained in the ruined village of Oerba. Fang remembered this place from her journey easily as she stared at the empty space next to her..

She felt her fingers gently brush the pillow next to her.. she remembered every feature of the woman who had been there with her, those many years ago. She couldnt bring herself to admit it, but Fang had been and may always be in love with that damned soldier girl. Fang knew Vanille was the first one to pick up on Fang and the Soldier's odd relationship, but soon Sazh, Hope, and finally Snow hopped on the bandwagon. Fang closed her eyes, maybe she cant see her sunshine physically, but in her dreams everything was alright..

* * *

Somewhere in a small bar in cocoon a young woman sat in the corner booth and looked to the sky out of the window.. Nothing had changed.. she had been marked again and slept, waking only one year ago with a burned white brand on her chest. Everything inside her ached, she knew she didn't belong on this place.. Cocoon wasn't the true home for her.. Ever since that incident, she never felt at home on Cocoon.

Pulse is where she ached to go, but she knew she couldnt. And so as she downed another shot, she welcomed the fog that the alcohol provided. All around her the people laughed at jested throughout the night, they didn't notice her until she stood up. Even in a drunken fog she could feel their stares, some leering at her, others surprised that she was even there. As she walked to the exit the chatter continued. At least in a drunken stupor she didn't need to worry about the memories returning to her.

* * *

Fang had always had vivid dreams.. she was walking the streets of cocoon.. taking in the sight of the place. She walked old roads and new ones, all new faces, but all going to familiar places.. except one. One was a rose haired soldier who shuffled out of a bar, eyes hollow, and shoulders heavy.. She knew who it was.. she forced her legs to move and ghosted to her side.. It was all the same except when she tried to reach for her shoulder and grab it.. her hand passed through her.. However the soldier reacted to the contact and turned, seeing nobody there.. Fang followed the woman.. unsure what to say.. how to say it.. so she uttered the first thing that came to her mind... "Lightning?" the soldier whirled around again.. hearing the disembodied voice of an old friend..

"This is a damn cruel trick you're playing"

she said to nobody in particular.. "Sunshine turn around" the Pulsian woman said with more desperation this time. Okay, well only one person called her sunshine. The soldier stopped and peered.. she faintly could see the outline.. the shadow of the woman she knew.. "...Fang?" she breathed... The outline became stronger.. soon enough the familiar face, and body came into view.. however.. This wasn't Fang who was real.. this was just a ghost.. she phased in and out as they stared.. dumbfounded with seeing each other.. "Fang?" the drunken woman repeated.. The huntress could only reach a hand out and watch it phase through the soldiers.. yet she knew the other felt the contact.. because she could see the smile.. the smile that made her heart ache every time she saw it..

"Yer to beautiful to cry love" the huntress murmured.. and then faded.. Leaving Lightning all alone in a drunken stupor to try and figure out what just happened..

* * *

Lightning wasn't coherent.. all she knew was that now she would go to pulse, travel wherever she needed to go and find closure.. and so she did. She traveled to pulse the one way she knew how. Steal transportation and go where she needed to. Now Lightning was well aware driving drunk was bad.. but flying drunk was worse.. but hey she'd make her way to pulse somehow. Landing was rough.. she was thrown from the vehicle and rolled quite a bit away and grumbled.. she felt tired.. and so she slept. The cold ground in Pulse to her felt better than any bed, and as she closed her eyes.. she could only imagine the familiar form of a huntress, arms wrapped around her and keeping her warm through the night.

* * *

The next morning for Fang was filled with questions for Vanille... Vanille knew the herbs in Pulse better than she did.. Fang knew what happened, Vanille had concocted some kind of tea that forced her soul to walk outside her body.. she knew seeing Lightning could only have been a dream though.. Vanille only quirked a brow and smiled innocently at what Fang said in her realization that she walked the streets of Cocoon.. just not physically. However what either of them weren't expecting was the banging on the door of their residence.. and a familiar figure tumbling in. Fang caught the exceedingly hung over soldier and set her on a bed in the orphanage. However no matter how hard she tried to get up.. Lightning had gripped her waist and held her. The soldier was staring into her eyes..

The jade eyes she thought she'd never live to see again.. something inside them burned, burned to get out and it would find release now.. As Vanille closed the door to the room the two women were taking residence in and left the area for a bit to gather herbs from around Pulse.

However what the two didn't see at that moment was Lightning had sustained injuries from her crash.. and as the two of them lay there, spent.. Fang felt the warm presence of Lightning fade.. and suddenly she was cold... The huntress looked at the soldier.. who only appeared to be sleeping with a tranquil expression on her face.. Lightning wasn't there... Fang went cold.. she stood up staring..

Lightning was gone.. now miles away from where she stood alive and well... Fang left the house not moments after in a blind combination of grief and anger and did something, as the soldier would call it, 'brash and stupid'.. And as Fang now lay on the ground in Pulse, a now enraged behemoth king above her.. she knew that they'd find their way back to each other.. somehow.

* * *

-Fin-

Notes: I wrote this because four days ago, I lost someone dear to me. She was killed in a car wreck when hit by a drunk driver. Its kinda OOC, not my best writing, but it was my way to cope with things. Writing has always been my way to cope with a lot of things =D


End file.
